Question: Assume this first statement is true: All squares are four-sided polygons. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If a polygon does not have four sides, then it is not a square.
Solution: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the contrapositive of the original statement. The contrapositive is logically equivalent to the original statement, so yes, the second statement can be deduced from the first statement.